Picking Up the Pieces One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Lacey's boyfriend had been very abusive towards her until she turns to her best friend Wade Barrett - Stu Bennett.


**Picking Up the Pieces**

**(One Shot)**

**Characters **

**Lacey Alexa Charles**

**Philip Michael Davis**

**Wade Barrett (Stu Bennett)**

**Justin Gabriel **

**Summary:**

**Lacey's ex-boyfriend Phil has been drinking and abusing his girlfriend of 2 years Casey and she has had enough. Can her best friend Stu Bennett be her knight and shining armor to save her and pick up the pieces of her broken heart?**

**Chapter Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anyone but Lacey and Phil which are my characters. Here is another one shot fic I decided to come up with. Enjoy the story!**

**September 20,2010**

**(2:40AM)**

**Stu had just gotten home after a long flight and just wanted to be home to lay down to sleep when his cell phone rang. **

**He looked down at the ID to see it was his best friend Lacey. He wondered why she was calling this late? Usually she was asleep by this time and something in him felt trouble was near knowing her boyfriend Philip was nothing but a jerk when he drank and he was worried for her that he was smacking her around which wasn't a the right thing to do when drinking. He needed to talk to her.**

**He hated her boyfriend the way he treated her. Stu would do anything in his power to protect and love her. No woman like Lacey deserved to be smacked around. Not on his watch.**

**Philip was Lacey's first boyfriend she had met through college and she was interning for FCW and WWE at this time working as one of the WWE coordinators backstage to make sure everything went smoothly with the shows. **

**She and Stu had met through PJ (Justin Gabriel) and the three had become close friends until she and the Preston Native became closer. He had become her best friend and close confidant.**

**While Lacey was always away, Philip wasn't too happy and was pretty possessive of her. While she may love her boyfriend, she thought he was too smothering around her.**

**When she brought him on the road with her, things started getting worse between them until one day he snapped and hit her which Stu knew about through Justin when the South African saw Philip smacking Lacey around the first time he knew he had to confront Stu and he wasn't happy from what he heard.**

**Stu had confronted her about it one day when he saw the imprint of her boyfriend's hand print on her face and he was steaming. She told him it was an accident and Philip would never hurt her again and boy was she wrong and this time she knew she had to leave him because he was hurting her and verbally abusing her as well after she took him back just to give him a second chance.**

**He pressed the answer button to take the call.**

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Hello_

**LaceyDoll: **_Stu...It's Lacey...He's done it again...can I come stay with you?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Lacey,of course you can sweetheart. _

**LaceyDoll: **_Thanks Stu. I have no one else to turn too but you. _

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_It's no problem baby girl. I'll be here when you get here._

**LaceyDoll: **_Thanks Stu and I'm sorry to be such trouble knowing you just got home._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Darling, I know you're hurting and you don't deserve that okay. I'll make sure to keep you safe. How long has he been hitting you?_

**LaceyDoll: **_A few days ago he started drinking and then the abuse began. I can't take it anymore Stu. I've had the final straw. I'm leaving him..._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Don't worry hon, my door is open for you. I'll keep an eye out when you get here. Just take care okay dear. I lo...I mean just take it easy and I'll be here._

**LaceyDoll: **_What did you say Stu?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Nothing dear. We'll talk later okay._

After the call ended Stu became worried about her hoping she was okay. He sighed to himself almost causing him to say I love you too her but it was too soon now that she just got out of a nasty relationship. He wanted to take it easy with her one step at a time.

A few minutes later the Preston native heard a car stop at the driveway when he seen his best friend Lacey in tears and had her bags with her.

He stood by the door frame and waited up on her as she ran into his large arms and let out a sob.

"Shhhh...there there baby...it's okay...you're safe now."Stu whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Stu,hold me."Lacey pleaded not wanting to let him go as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I have you now baby. Nothing is going to happen to you."He said in a comforting way soothing her while rubbing her back as he ushered her in the house.

He broke their embrace and became enraged when he tilted up her face to get a good look at her and she had a massive black eye on her left eye and looked to be smacked around again seeing the angry red mark on her left cheek and she had a split lip. Her hair all a mess in a messy ponytail.

"Honey, did Philip do this?"He asked softly not to scare her.

All she could do was bow her head shamefully not to look at him when he asked that question and he knew the question to that.

"Honey...please say something."The Preston man begged her taking her hands into his as tears rolled down her scarred face.

"Yes..."She meekly answered.

"It's going to be okay now baby. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Not on my watch he's not."He told her as he hugged her close and kissed her head.

Lacey looked up and saw how sincere and loving the big brawler was and was happy to have him in her life. He was her everything and her rock. Maybe she was right to leave her boyfriend to be with Stu.

A few minutes later the South African man had just woken up to talking at the door wondering who had come in this late at night and couldn't go back to sleep.

He walked in the kitchen where he saw the lights were on to see Lacey, his friend and his own adopted sister he called her sitting at the table with tears in her eyes while Stu was making her something to drink.

He frowned when he saw marks on her face and knew something had gone down.

Walking in the kitchen, he decided to confront the young woman.

"Lace..."The South African wrestler spoke.

"PJ..."The brunette heard him and looked up and ran up into his arms and sobbed relieved to see her big "brother".

"I'm so sorry..."She apologized as he cradled the shaking woman in his embrace.

"Shhhh...it's okay baabaa." (Baby) he comforted her in his sweet Afrikaan accent rubbing her back.

"I feel so stupid for taking him back. I made a huge mistake."She sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Baa...(baby)" He called her by his special little nickname for her.

"Look at me...we all make mistakes and it's okay. It's not your fault."Justin tilted up her chin and wiped away her tear marks running down her soft skin.

"PJ is right baby girl. You did nothing wrong."Stu felt for her too as his heart broke for her as he walked over to rub her back.

"Why do I feel like I did then?"She asked them as she wiped her swollen eyes.

"Honey...we don't blame you okay and we know you were scared. Your ex was an asshole that's all there is too it and no woman like you deserves to get hit."Stu told her since he cared so much for her.

"Thanks guys. That means so much to me."Lacey loved both men so much hugging them both.

"I think I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Can I use your bathroom Stu?"The young woman asked him that way she could fix herself before she could go to sleep.

"Sure thing hon."He nodded letting her that way she felt more relaxed and at ease.

"Do you need any help at all?"PJ being like her big brother asked her.

"No...It's okay Peej. I can handle but thank you."She smiled kissing his cheek as she walked away.

"Just holler if you need anything okay?"He asked her as she turned and smiled weakly while nodding before he went back to his room to relax.

As soon as Lacey made her way to the guest bathroom, she turned on the lights and gasped at what she saw in the mirror and began to sob. Her face looked terrible after what her ex-boyfriend did to her. She wondered how PJ and Stu could even look at her.

She sat on the toilet and cried into her hands feeling so weak and vulnerable. She wished she could have Stu just hold her,make love to her,and make her feel okay again,and just to forget.

Stu was working on Lacey's coffee when he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Stopping what he was doing, the tall Brit turned off the coffee pot and went to tend to his best friend to see her sit on the toilet sobbing her eyes out.

Just looking at her like that totally ripped his heart out. If only he could get his hands on her boyfriend once and for all for tearing her spirit apart.

"Lace...what's wrong baby?"Stu asked as he walked in and kneeled in front of her caressing her cheek with his knuckle.

"Can...you just hold me?"She asked looking up and shaking with sobs as he took her small frame into his arms and let her cry until her sobs subsided.

"Baby...please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you this way. Where's my beautiful Lacey I know who's strong willed? Don't let that jerk get to you hon to make him think he's won."He spoke to her softly as she sniffled back her tears.

"I guess you're right but I look so ugly after what Philip did to me...how can...can...you and PJ love me when...I...look like this?"She asked looking so beat up after she had been slapped around.

"Honey that's ridiculous...you're beautiful to us. Those scars...they'll heal in no time. It takes time for the heart to heal too and believe me when I say PJ and I are here for you because we care."The Brit looked and sounded so sincere as he stroked her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"You care about me?"She sniffled with a small smile looking into his beautiful jade eyes.

"Of course I do...I...I Love You..."He blurted out since he had strong feelings for her.

Lacey couldn't believe it. Her best friend loved her and she loved him too but was afraid to show it.

"You love me as in more than friends?"She asked as she reached for his cheek and stroked it sweetly.

"I do Lace...I love you so much. I would do anything to protect you."The bad boy brit had finally been tamed by this sweet girl and stole his heart.

"You know what...?"She giggled through her tears.

"What's that babe?"He asked patting her leg softly.

"I learned that...I love you too."She confessed to him.

Stu's heart swelled with joy when he heard that and he couldn't be any happier.

He sat up and tilted her chin down to meet with his lips careful not to her hurt her while meeting her in a soft and sensual kiss which left her weak at the knees.

"I love you."He smiled gasping for air and leaned his forehead on her's as his eyes sparkled with love.

"I love you too."She giggled in between his lips leaning in to kiss him again savoring his flavor, his taste just to forget all her problems and to be with the man she loved most.

"Make love to me..."She told him as she wanted him eversince they met.

"Are you sure you want this...I don't want to rush you."He felt so bad to take advantage of her since Lacey just broke up with her boyfriend now ex-boyfriend.

"I want this and I love you."She told him how she felt reaching for his hand to kiss the palm of it as he smiled.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say I love you?"He chuckled bringing her up to the counter of the sink to his level give her a soft kiss and stroke her soft porcelain doll like face.

"I've waited for you to say it too. I love hearing you say it."She beamed happy to be with him.

"I love you...I love you...I love you Lacey."Stu chuckled giving her another kiss which melted her heart.

"Mmmm..You're silly but I love you."She giggled into his neck as they embraced each other in silence.

Afterwards he helped clean her up of her cuts and bruises and she was good as new and still beautiful to him in his eyes.

"Now make love to me..."She requested just wanting him.

"Grrr...you're such a naughty girl aren't you."He growled against her ear making her shiver with delight.

"Very..."She winked.

Stu locked the bathroom door and started kissing Lacey sensually in back of her neck as of took the time with her as he played with her breasts trailing his hands down taking off her shirt throwing it on the floor.

Then went her skirt as she stepped out of them to find her with a matching Victoria Secret's black bra and thong on.

"Mmmm...my favorite and you're so gorgeous."He said staring at her beauty in the mirror. Her brown orbs were mesmorizing and gorgeous so full of lust,passion,and love in her dark brown eyes.

His hands worked quick to take her bra off throwing it on the floor and trailed his fingers down to her nipples teasing them till they were erect and touching down to her most intimate parts finding her soaking wet for him.

"Mmmm...you're so wet...naughty girl."Stu chuckled seductively as she stuck her tongue out panting loving the feel of Stu rubbing her until she felt his fingers slipping inside her wet folds.

"Stu..."She panted as he began to stroke her gently sliding the thong off to the side pumping and thrusting in her wetness.

"Such a wet little girl aren't you?"He laughed enjoying teasing her.

"Oh gosh Stuart..."An elicit moan was heard from the brunette as she panted against his chest.

"I'm gonna cum..."She whimpered as she felt him flicking the nub of her clit back and forth with his fingers while speeding his thrusts with his other fingers.

"Not yet baby...I don't want you to cum yet..."Stu told her as he took out his fingers and kneeled down to her intimate spot tasting her with his tongue as Lacey squealed holding onto the sink bracing it as she could feel the Brit seduce her with his mouth.

"Baby...I gotta cum..."The brunette couldn't take it anymore as she was on the edge of orgasm.

"Cum for me Princess."He started pumping his fingers faster inside her again as she felt her walls clamping down on his fingers as he released them to taste her sweet juices.

"Mmmmm...you taste so good sweetheart."The bad boy Brit smirked standing up to watch her with hazy eyes as she tried regaining her breath.

"Do you want to taste yourself babe?"Stu asked her as he took his fingers up to her mouth as she opened and let herself taste her sweet juices on him.

"That's my girl."He smirked just like he did in the ring loving having his way with her.

"Stu...baby...I want you inside me."She said to him as his erection start to hurt in front of his jeans as she could feel him rubbing against her backside.

"Mmmm...I want you too angel."He whispered against her neck as she had her arms around him playing with his curls on his head.

Stu fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans stepping out of them as Lacey anticipated his entrance after he put on a condom just as precaution.

"Hold tight baby."He told her as she had her hands on the counter as he lined himself up and entered her causing her to yelp in pain and saw her eyes fill with tears as he invaded her.

"Baby...I'm so sorry..."Stu apologized seeing her tears and face masked with pain.

"It hurts."She cried as he felt her breaking her barrier.

"What hurts baby?"He asked her softly and pulled out carefully making sure he didn't hurt her. He pulled out of her her and saw blood and saw he had taken her virginity which caused her to caused her to cry.

"Hon...I'm so sorry..."Stu apologized to her kissing her head a few times and kissing her tears away not knowing.

"No Stu...I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier but you know I'm glad I was your first to lose my virginity too."Lacey told him sweetly as she looked at his eyes from the mirror showing him how much she loved him and was willing to lose it to him.

"Do you want to try again?"He asked if she was okay to start again since he loved hearing he was her first.

"Yeah we could."She agreed as she trusted him as he threw the used condom throwing it away and putting a new one one and slowly entered Lacey as she gasped at his size.

He stood there for a few minutes to let her get used to him until he started thrusting inside of her holding onto the counter as well as she cried out in pleasure watching her face in the mirror as he pumped in her.

"Mmmmm...so tight and wet beautiful."Stu grunted in her ear thrusting in her as her breaths hitched from his fast thrusts not feeling anymore pain after the first time.

"Stu...faster...harder babe..."The brunette moaned against him as he thrusted inside her.

Lacey rotated her hips against his as they met each other thrust for thrust as he now held her hips with his hands and thrusted fast and faster until he could feel her walls contract against him milking him.

He clenched his teeth as he let a few more thrusts till he emptied himself inside of her.

She turned around and met with Stu wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled leaning in to kiss him as he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you."She smiled against his lips lucky to find the man of her dreams.

"Love you my beautiful Lacey."Stu smiled again into the sweet kiss he intimately shared with her.

"I think I'm ready for another round."He playfully raised his eyebrows at her and kissed her neck wanting more of her.

"Then you got it big boy."She giggled as they did another round of love making till they were both exhausted and just exchanging little kisses with each other.

"Stu...can I stay with you tonight in your room?"Lacey asked him after their romantic love making session.

"Sure you can angel."the Brit didn't mind after they fixed themselves up and went to his room as he held his beautiful girl in his arms.


End file.
